


The Focal Point

by notlucy



Series: MCU Kink Bingo - NotLucy [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Deepthroating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dubious use of technology, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Fixation, Other: See Story Notes, POV Steve Rogers, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Sex Work, Sub Steve Rogers, Training, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy
Summary: All Steve has to do is remember his training. To do what Bucky says. To behave himself for once.





	The Focal Point

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "Exhibitionism" square on my Kink Bingo card. This is canon-ish Bucky and Steve. See the end notes for a more detailed explanation.

Steve was a bundle of nerves as he knelt, waiting, naked as the day he'd come into the world, save for the thick collar around his neck. The room was small, dimly lit. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he’d been left there. Part of him wondered if maybe Bucky wasn’t coming back. If Steve had failed him somehow, and all the training and time invested was for nothing. If Steve just couldn’t live up to his expectations.

He’d worked himself into a mess of anxiety by the time the door opened, and Bucky stepped inside. Steve looked down, willing himself to calm down. Bucky was there. He couldn’t let his worries get the better of him.

Bucky came straight to him, a comforting weight at his left side as Steve leaned heavily against his leg. That small bit of intimacy was allowed, Bucky threading a hand through his hair and gentling him. “Hey, now,” he said quietly. “Don’t tell me you’re nervous, Sunshine.”

Steve bit his lip, ashamed of himself. “Yes, sir,” he said. “A little bit.”

“Hmm.” Bucky’s calloused fingers traced Steve’s jaw, his thumb coming to rest against his lower lip. “You’re gonna make me proud tonight. Just do what I say, and nothing bad will happen to you.”

Steve nodded. Do what Bucky said. He could do that. He’d always been good at that.

He forced himself to stay still when Bucky checked the fit of the mask on his face. It wasn’t a blindfold - he had to be able to see. This mask was one that would keep him hidden, keep him safe. For a little while anyway. Bucky had a mask, too. The rest of him was in black, from the glove on his left hand to the combat boots on his feet.

“Can you see alright?” he asked, crouching down to check the fit before he clipped a leash to Steve’s collar. Because they couldn’t be sure Steve wouldn’t run. He’d been trained, but sometimes he just _forgot_ how to be good.

Bucky had lots of ways to help him remember.

“Yes, sir,” he replied.

Bucky nodded and stood up, holding the leash in his gloved hand, his other coming down to cup Steve’s cheek again, drawing his head up so he could meet his eyes. “Tell me the rules when we leave this room.”

Steve knew this. He’d practiced. Had the rules drilled into his head, painstakingly and painfully. “No talking unless you ask me a question. Do what you say. Don’t...don’t be shy. Sir.”

“Because you’re not, are you?” Bucky said, tapping two fingers against Steve’s cheek roughly. “You’re going to show everyone out there just how not shy you are.”

Steve flushed at the thought, nodding his head as Bucky laughed, low and bemused, picking up a riding crop from the table near the door and motioning Steve forward. “Let’s go.”

Steve took a deep breath, steadied himself, and began to crawl. Bucky opened the door.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the brighter lighting in the larger space. There was a stage - more of a raised platform, just about a foot off the ground, lights trained on it. Facing the stage was a trio of comfortable looking sofas arranged in a semi-circle, giving anyone sitting there an excellent view.

And people were sitting there. He’d known there would be, but seeing them was unnerving. There were at least seven, maybe more. Watching him. Evaluating him.

They wanted to see how well Bucky had trained him. How good he could be.

He desperately wanted to make Bucky proud.

Bucky tugged on the leash. It wasn’t gentle, and Steve realized he’d been staring at the people instead of paying attention to his trainer. Not an auspicious start. His ears got hot, and he dropped his gaze, crawling forward another few paces to stop at Bucky’s side. Bucky wasted no time, reaching down to unclip the leash, coiling the leather and placing it on the ground.

“On the stage,” he said quietly. “Kneel there, eyes down.”

Bucky never needed to shout to prove he was in control. And Steve so desperately wanted to be good. So he did as he was told, kneeling in the center of the platform, eyes firmly fixed on the ground. Bucky stepped up to stand at his left side, placing his hand on Steve’s head.

“You were all promised a show,” Bucky began, a natural in front of a crowd. Steve didn’t miss the way Bucky’s thumb moved minutely, though. Stroking his hair. Grounding him. “Something special. I hope I can deliver.” He paused, tapping his index finger against Steve’s head. “This is who we have to offer this evening. Say hello to the nice people.”

Steve opened his mouth to do so when he remembered the rule: no talking unless asked a question. That wasn’t a question. So he shut his mouth.

“Very good,” Bucky said, low enough that Steve knew it was meant just for him. Bucky raised his voice before he addressed the crowd. “He’s under orders not to speak unless asked a question. As you can see, he’s very good at following directions.”

“How long have you had him?” A woman’s voice, somewhere on the left.

“Six months now,” Bucky lied.

“Does he work with women?” The same voice. Steve bristled at the way she spoke. As though he wasn’t really there.

“He does what he’s told,” Bucky said. “He can be quite enthusiastic with the right partner.”

Steve scowled. He could be good for _anyone_ if Bucky told him to, didn’t matter the partner. Bucky noticed, of course, bringing the crop down on his left thigh, reminding him to keep his disposition in check. To keep the people happy.

“Looks like he’s got a temper,” a man said, the voice coming from the couch straight ahead.

“He has a personality,” Bucky said coolly. “But I can assure you, he’s compliant when it’s required. Open your mouth.”

That was an order. Steve’s jaw dropped immediately, and Bucky stuck his thumb right into his mouth, grabbing him by the chin and jerking his head up. “Oral fixation,” Bucky said. “Put him on his knees, he’ll suck your cock for hours. And believe me, I’ve trained the gag reflex out of him.”

He wasn’t lying about that.

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” the man replied. Steve’s temper flared at the challenge. Bucky understood, so it came as no surprise when he pulled his thumb from Steve’s mouth and replaced it with his half-hard prick in no more time than it took him to unzip his jeans.

Steve didn’t need any instruction on what to do next, working his tongue against Bucky’s shaft until he was fully hard. He _could_ deep throat, he _didn’t_ have a gag reflex, and he was going to _show_ that man he was worth every bit of time Bucky had invested in him.

“Well I’ll be damned,” the man said, once Steve’s nose was fully buried against Bucky’s pubic hair, and drool was starting to slide out the sides of his mouth.

“As I said,” Bucky replied, indifferent to Steve’s distress, keeping one hand on the back of his head to hold him in place. “Oral fixation.”

Steve concentrated on breathing through his nose, best as he could, throat spasming until Bucky released him, sliding out in one swift motion and maneuvering his dick back into his pants. Steve hadn’t been hard when he crawled into the room, but his body was responding now. He’d been conditioned to respond to any attention or affection from Bucky. It was a neat trick.

“On your feet,” Bucky said, “legs spread, hands behind your head. No eye contact.”

Steve’s throat was still raw, his breath coming in little pants as he got to his feet, assuming the position.

“Little wider,” Bucky corrected, the crop hitting the sensitive skin of his inner thighs lightly, forcing him to spread until he was genuinely uncomfortable. He wasn’t allowed to look, but he could feel the eyes on him all the same. The probing gazes, the questions.

“As you can see,” Bucky said, speaking to the crowd again. “This one is in peak physical condition. Hell, you might bring him home just to move some furniture.”

A low rumble of laughter for a joke Steve didn’t think was very funny. He didn’t get much time to ruminate on the humor, however, because Bucky was reaching between his legs from behind, cupping his balls, rolling them gently between his fingers.

“A grower _and_ a shower, ladies and gentlemen,” he said, and Steve could just about hear the smirk in his voice. “If you’re interested in that, of course.”

Steve could hear the crowd shifting, a low murmur of voices. “He’s not rough, is he?” A different woman this time, coming from his right.

“Not unless you tell him to be,” Bucky said, squeezing Steve’s sack, eliciting a grunt from him. He was sure if Bucky kept touching him like that he was going to come right there, embarrassing himself in front of all those people. “He can be mouthy, but he responds well to correction.”

As if to prove his point, Bucky released his hold on Steve’s balls and stepped back, bringing the crop down three times, marking his ass and his upper thighs. They weren’t hard hits because it wasn’t a real punishment, but it was a practical demonstration that drew a whimper out of him.

“He’s more motivated by rewards than pain,” Bucky explained. “But it’s a useful tool to have at your disposal, I assure you. Isn’t it?”

Bucky was talking to him, he was pretty sure. He was supposed to do something, but his brain was fuzzy. The fog cleared when Bucky laid another stripe on his ass, this one a punishment. “Yes, sir!” he yelped, the force of the hit nearly pitching him forward.

“That’s better,” Bucky said, a warning in his tone.

Bucky gave him a moment before wrapping a hand loosely around his cock, pumping Steve slowly, teasingly, working him up to an uncomfortable hardness as the room looked on. “If you’re not interested in using this, I’d be happy to discuss chastity devices. We have several custom-made options. But if you enter into a long-term arrangement, I’d need to know you have some experience with prostate stimulation. Can’t have damaged goods coming back. We’d have to charge you extra.”

Another laugh line, apparently, and Steve just _did not get it_. Of course, that might have been because his cock was throbbing, and Bucky was barely moving his hand. He knew it was torture for Steve. Knew and didn’t care. Because Steve had been trained to stand it. To stave off orgasm for days if that’s what Bucky wanted.

Bucky wanted a lot.

“Now,” Bucky said, releasing Steve’s prick with a flourish, causing it to smack against his stomach with a wet sound before settling down. That might have been the most humiliating portion of the evening. Steve wasn’t sure. “Turn around and present.”

Nevermind - there were further humiliations to endure. They’d practiced this, and he’d had the position drilled into him. Bucky had stressed the importance of getting it right with both words and swift retribution for any perceived failure. But still, it was hard. He turned his back to the crowd, bending at the waist and reaching back to spread himself open, revealing his well-prepped hole. It was overwhelming, in fact, and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He hadn’t been expecting that. But then, he hadn’t been expecting just how raw and exposed he would feel. He couldn’t quite get his bearings.

But then Bucky was there, leaning down by his head and placing a hand between his shoulder blades. “Good boy. Sun still shining?”

“Yes, sir,” he said because he still wanted to make Bucky proud. That was more important than anything else.

“You’re sellin’ this,” Bucky murmured. “Got them eating you up. You ready for the hard part?”

He was, and he wasn’t. But if Bucky was there, he felt reasonably confident he could manage.

“Yes, sir,” he repeated. Bucky tapped two fingers on his back and nodded before straightening up and turning to the assembled guests.

“As you can see,” Bucky said. “He is ready, willing and able to meet all your needs. He’s capable of getting himself ready, or you can do it yourself if you’re feeling adventurous. And I’ll let you in on a little secret, folks…” He lowered his voice, conspiratorial. “He’s a little bit of a masochist, so he doesn’t need much. Wants to feel it when you fuck him.”

Steve shivered, closing his eyes as Bucky slid a finger into him. “You all want to come up and take a closer look?”

They did. Steve couldn’t see much, but he could hear well enough. They crowded around the platform, which suddenly felt much smaller than it had a moment ago.

Bucky kept his finger where it was, stroking him inside, centering him around that one sweet spot. It was easy to focus on Bucky until there was an unfamiliar hand on his outer thigh. That wasn’t Bucky. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He made a noise of distress, trying to tell Bucky something was _wrong_ without breaking any rules.

Bucky noticed - would have seen even if Steve hadn’t done anything. The next thing he knew, Bucky’s finger was out of his ass, and there was the sound of a scuffle.

“ _Hey,_ ” Bucky snarled. “You don’t touch my fuckin’ merchandise without my goddamn permission. You do it again, I’ll break your arm. Got it?”

The same man who’d asked about his temper responded, breathless. “Got it!”

Bucky paused, his hand coming to rest on Steve’s hip, grounding him. “I don’t believe you,” he said. “Get the fuck out. You’re done.”

“Aw, come on, I just _touched_ him…”

“You knew the rules. Get out, or I’ll take you out.”

A pause. Maybe a standoff. Steve couldn’t see the guy, but he had to imagine Bucky was bigger. Stronger. Scarier. Nobody moved, and then there were footsteps stomping away. A door opening and shutting.

Silence in the room again, Bucky hesitating before he spoke. “Why don’t you all take a seat. Give me just a minute.”

Once the crowd had dispersed, Bucky crouched down, turning Steve’s face towards his, concern evident in his features. “You can relax for a second.”

Steve did as he was told, dropping his arms.

“I’m sorry that happened,” Bucky said. “It wasn’t supposed to. I know I promised nobody else would touch you tonight.”

Steve shrugged, chewing on his bottom lip, unsure if he was allowed to respond or not in their little reprieve.

“Do you want to take a break?” Bucky asked, giving him a question and a way into the conversation.

He thought for a moment, considering his options. There weren’t many, and ultimately he trusted Bucky to do right by him. “No, sir,” he said quietly. “But...can they stay in their seats? Please?”

“Sure,” Bucky nodded. “That one’s on me. I thought they could handle it. I was wrong. You were perfect, though, Sunshine.”

Steve smiled, cheeks going red at the nickname. “Bright and shiny, sir,” he confirmed, making Bucky laugh.

“Alright, then, bright and shiny,” he said, bringing a hand up to smack Steve’s flank lightly as he got to his feet. “Spread ‘em and let’s give these folks a show.”

Steve didn’t have to be told twice. Bucky got the attention of those still assembled and started his song and dance again, picking up right where he’d left off as he slipped a finger between Steve’s cheeks.

“Even a little hiccup doesn’t keep him down for long,” Bucky said. “Anyone want to see him take a second finger, or can we get to the main event?”

Nobody wanted Steve to take a second finger, so Bucky had him turn back around instead, facing the assembled guests so they could “enjoy his reactions.” The lack of prep meant he wasn’t quite as loose as Bucky usually got him when he unbuckled his pants and lined his cock up at Steve’s entrance, pushing in with one swift, practiced motion. And yeah, it hurt, but Bucky hadn’t been kidding when he’d said that Steve was quite the masochist. He managed to hold his position, at least, as Bucky got himself settled.

“He really is a treat,” Bucky said, smacking his hip lightly. “Still tight, every time.”

Steve could see the people better now. A couple of the men had their dicks in their hands, and at least one of the women had her skirt rucked up, her hand underneath it. There was a part of Steve that was thrilled by how he had affected them. Well, not _Steve_ exactly. Bucky had done the hard work. Steve was just the body. But if they were enjoying themselves he must have been good. Must have done Bucky proud.

After all, Bucky wanted to show him off, fuck him hard, and he set a brutal pace immediately. Sometimes, Bucky was slow with him, almost sweet. But often it was practiced, efficient, and businesslike. That night, though, they were putting on a show. Bucky fucked into him in a way that hit his prostate, pre-come leaking from his neglected cock in a shameful display. It was highly unlikely he’d be allowed to come - Bucky wouldn’t want to deal with the mess.

Bucky, though. Bucky got to come. Steve knew when he was close, could feel the way Bucky’s hands tightened on his hips, bruising Steve’s fair skin as he hammered into him once, twice, three times more. He swore he could _feel_ Bucky’s come inside of him, filling him up. He closed his eyes, luxuriating in the sensation, ignoring the soft moans coming from his potential purchasers. He didn’t care about them, he only cared about Bucky. He only wanted Bucky.

However, Bucky was a professional, and nearly as soon as his orgasm subsided, he slipped from Steve’s body and stepped back. “Turn around,” he said, dispassionate. “Let them see your hole.”

Steve moaned, unable to contain it, shame flooding him as he turned once more, exposing himself to the crowd. He did his level best to clench down, keep Bucky’s spunk inside of him. He couldn’t, though. Eventually, it would start to travel a slick path down his thighs, exposing him for just what he was.

“And there you have it,” Bucky said, a little breathless, resting a hand on Steve’s back, forcing him lower. “He’s a worthwhile investment, folks. I’d be happy to talk terms just as soon as I get him put away.”

‘Put away’ meant Steve crawling back to the little side room once Bucky reattached his leash, trying desperately not to leak, hard as a rock and wishing to God someone would let him come. Bucky closed the door once they were settled, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“You did beautifully. Clean yourself up, and I’ll go talk to the nice people, see who’s gonna take you home.”

 

* * *

 

In the end, it was Bucky. But then, that had always been the plan.

“How?” Steve asked once they were home and in their own bed, Bucky helping him take off the photostatic veil that had hidden his identity. Bucky had already taken his own off, and Steve had been more than relieved to see his partner’s familiar features emerging from underneath the technology.

“Doesn’t matter,” Bucky replied, smiling to himself as he placed Steve’s veil in its protective casing, setting the box down on the floor near the bed. He’d have to get them both back to Natasha in the morning.

“But _how_?” Steve asked again, impatient. “Who were those people? Is it...were they really…?”

“ _Stevie_ ,” Bucky said, silencing him with a finger placed over his lips. “Whole point of a fantasy is that you play pretend. You asking me about my bag of tricks is gonna ruin the whole thing.”

“But…”

Bucky leaned down to where Steve was reclining on the bed, pressing a kiss to his lips, sweet and playful. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes.”

“Then it doesn’t matter how.”

“I…”

“Steve,” Bucky growled, still playful, but with a bit more of a warning. “No more questions. You got a fuckin’ dirty mind, and I aim to please.”

“Can I ask...one question?” he countered. One didn’t seem like a lot.

Bucky settled on the bed next to him, an eyebrow raised. “How about this - ask as many questions as you want, I’ll take it out on your ass later. And I’m not promising any answers.”

That was a fair trade. “Did you mean the thing about the custom-made chastity devices? Can you get those?”

“...Jesus God, Sunshine.” Bucky laughed. “Probably. Gimme a few weeks.”

Steve really did have a dirty mind.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who skipped right to the notes: the bulk of this story involves a negotiated fantasy of Steve's, facilitated by Bucky. The fantasy involves being displayed to a room full of people who have the option to 'purchase' his time from Bucky. There were secret safewords in place, everything was consensual (save for that one fuckin' guy), and Steve could have 'noped' out at any time. Who were the people in the room? Good question. Bucky's secret is safe with me. Also, the photostatic veils are the tech Natasha used in _Winter Soldier_ to wear Councilwoman Hawley's face. They've also been featured in _Agents of SHIELD_. Dubious tech is dubious, but fun for kinky purposes!
> 
> Next Kink Bingo fill will be blowjobs, hooray!
> 
> Come and follow me on Tumblr at [notlucy](https://notlucy.tumblr.com). I love getting asks and prompts and all sorts of fun stuff - please abuse my inbox, it likes it!


End file.
